Three Days are All I Need
by SapphireElliore
Summary: Will's thoughts before he talk to Nico at the end. I know. I screwed up with the was Nico's conversation first with Percy before Jason. Sorry! BUT I NEED A SPINOFF RIORDAN, RIGHT NOW! Also a Nico part.
1. WILL

The tingles he felt crawling to his skin was unlike before. He was only holding Nico diAngelo, and yet he felt **_that _**way. That was trouble.

Or was it really?

After the war, he tended the wounded, and deciding for himself, that he might as well stay in the infirmary.

He needed time to think. This thought proved more annoying when he saw Nico talking with Percy Jackson through the glass window, looking bright as ever.

_He's so bright._

I can feel the contentment he's feeling.

"Will!"

And it's always when I see him talk with others.

"Will!"

**_Why not with me?_**

"HEAD COUNSELOR, WILL SOLACE!" he heard Rachel Dere shout at him.

_Wait-what? What are you thinking Will?_ He chided himself.

He turned away from the window, shutting down his innermost thoughts. And faced the Oracle. Her face was beet red with her effort to call Will's attention.

" ?" he asked, flashing her an apologetic smile.

"Geez." she shrugs. "Where's the new supply of Ambrosia?"

_Ambrosia?_ Oh.

He absent-mindedly handed her the ambrosia she needs.

"The new supply?" She asked as she took it from him.

"I was not the one who kept it. You could ask Chiron where, I think he oversaw the resupply of the ambrosia." He replied.

Rachel looked at him with a steady gaze.

"all it takes is just one small talk." She says out of the blue, much to his surprise.

"'scuse me?" he asked back.

"I may not know who-don't wanna, but I can feel uncertainties from you. You're so distracted, and that's not an option now. Fix your ghost. we need a healer we can fully rely on." She said, then hurried away, not letting Will reply.

He went back to stare at the window. Nico was now doing a high-five with Nico Di Angelo. And he knew in his gut, that Nico's expression was better.

In fact, he was smiling.

And that was a _**very**_ friendly smile.

He continued to stare until the trio's talk wass over, and the couple walked away from Nico.

His facial expression went back to the usual stay-away-from-me aura. Will felt disappointment course through him.

_Get your smile back,_ he seem to think as he continued to stare at Nico from afar. _Do you want me to get it back for you?_

Then Nico turned to the direction where Will was staring at him.

_**W-wait!**_ _He can't see me._ Will assure himself.

Nico merely widened his eyes, as if seeing someone he didn't expect.

A certain feeling gave Will the thought that it was actually him who Nico saw.

He did the most stupid thing he could ever fathom. He looked away, like a blushing girl seeing her crush.

_What am I, a pre-pubescent teenager?_ He thought. But he continued to stare at him by the corner of his eyes.

Nico's face fell. He then shook his head and walked away.

Did he really see me?

_Nico, don't-_

He was about to rush out to Nico when someone called him and said they needed his aid.

Fine. Tomorrow then.

It was early morning when he decided to head for the Hades cabin.

He didn't know how he would tell Nico, but he wanted to talk.

Scratch that, it was more than that.

He wanted to be _**with**_ him.

He halted when he saw Nico talk with Jason.

Nico carried the same facial expression when he talked to Annabeth and Percy.

"Right. No touching. Sorry." he can hear Jason exclaim.

_ Don't even-_

He was surprised at his own reaction to the scene in front of him.

"I could make an exception." He heard Nico reply.

He then saw Nico get squeezed hard by Jason.

Will shut his eyes. He didn't pay attention to the two's chatter.

He knew what to do.

And he has to act _**now**_.

When he opened his eyes, he took a glance and saw Nico about to glance at where he was.

He waved aggresively, and when Nico stared at him, he wore a stern look and pointed at the ground.

Nico merely stared.

_Get here. Like, now. Yeah, you. Stop staring. _

When Nico turned and asked to Jason if he could be excused, Will let out a sigh. Then his spine stiffened.

How would I talk?

What should I even talk about?


	2. NICO

**THREE DAYS WAS ALL HE ASKED FOR.** At first he can't believe it, that someone thought he _**actually had**_a friendly face, and someone wants his company.

The first day was the usual. Will would take him to the infirmary, and most of the healers would _**stare**_at him.

Some had the guts to ask why the hell was a son of Hades was here. He was about to say that he actually told Will the same concern, but Will merely smiled at them that there'd be no bad death ome things, Nico was just there to help and accompany them.

At that time, Nico didn't believe him. But his smile made Nico think that it wasn't bad to be with him afterall.

**THE SECOND DAY WAS A BREEZE.** It felt cold. Will was a little cold, mostly because one Hephaestus kid set up the thermostat too much that it heated the infirmary to extremes, and the Ares kids suddenly burst in, interrupting the work the Hephaestus kids were doing.

"What in the name of Tartarus is this, Clarisse?!" Will asked when he walked in the main hall, now wrecked thanks by an Ares kid.

"hey, not my fault. Bruce's attacking my brother!" Clarisse retorted, pointing at an Apollo kid wrestling with Clarisse's brother.

Will looked from Clarisse to the two wrestling on the floor.

"Bruce-"

"NO WILL!"

"Stop this-"

"No! HE TOOK MY-"

"I AIN'T TAKING ANYTHING FROM A WORTHLESS-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Will screamed so loud that it made Nico's spine stiffened. Okay, not that it mattered but he placed his hand on Will's shoulder in surprise. Will just gave him a look.

'Will-"

"I DON'T CARE WHO TOOK WHATEVER THAT THING IS! YOU WANT TO FIGHT? GO OUTSIDE!"

No one moved.

"BUT IF I WERE YOU, I'D HELP THE HEALERS FIRST!" Will said, and then walked into the next room, dragging Nico along with him.

After that, even the Ares kids helped with fixing the thermostat. Nobody really makes the head of Apollo Cabin pissed off.

But he was still pissed off.

"Will!" Nico called when he saw Will walking out to the woods.

"Thanks for today. Don't follow, pleasse." Will only replied as he flashed him a bittersweet smile, and then walked into the woods.

**THIS WAS IT. THE THIRD DAY. THE LAST DAY. LAST DAY AND HE'LL BE NO LONGER BOTHERED.**

And he wasn't as happy as he expected.

**He didn't want to.**

_Wait-why? I was always fine with being alone._

He was now approached by Will who was behind him.

"Eager to finish the day are we, death boy?" Will asked as he flashed him a smile and opened the door.

_Death boy?_

"Stop calling me that." He said as he entered the hall first, stopping to wait for Will. "I'm the son of Hades. It's not really fitting for me to be here."

Will gave him one of his looks that made Nico want to go and cower into a corner, away from him. It felt that Will can see through him. Everything he tries to conceal, Will sees.

"Are you embarassed?" Will asked.

"N-no i'm not!" Nico exclaimed, now blushing.

"Your face says otherwise." Will replied, smirking.

"It does not! Let's get this over and done with!" Nico exclaimed, out of his embarassment (as Will pointed out, yet he really hated to admit himself) and walked away from Will.

"Over and done with." He heard Will repeat. The tone in Will's voice made Nico stop in his tracks and turn back to Will.

"Will?" He called out Will's name.

"Oh, nothing. Come on! Let's not waste today!" Will exclaimed as he ran beside Nico, placed an arm around his shoulder, and flashed him one of what Nico labels as too-bright-Apollo-kid-thing smiles.

"Right." Nico only replied, now flustered when Will quickly withdrew his arm and ran to the nearest patient. Away.

The longing sensation was more uncomfortable. He wanted his arm to stay longer. He's placing a space now. He knows.

Which lead Nico to the conclusion that Will realized Nico wanted nothing more. Which is what he really implies to others but-

_**He wanted to stay.**_

He didn't care if he was being stared at, being in a place he shouldn't be.

Hell, he played a part in the final battle against Gaea.

He can do anything, withstand anything.

He was strong enough.

**To make himself not feel.**

"Hey," Will greeted Nico as he handed him the ambrosia, their fingers touching. "You're spacing out."

"Ah, yeah. Lack of sleep, I guess." he shrugged in reply taking the ambrosia.

"If something bothers you don't be afraid to let me know, okay?" Will said, now patting him on the shoulder and then leaving.

_If I told you how painful it feels when you're not touching me,_

_Or if how giddy I feel everytime I get to be with you these past few days,_

**_I wonder how you would react?_**

**THE SHIFT WAS DONE. HIS, THAT IS.** Nico was now looking for Rachel, to ask her if he could leave.

"You could you know." Rachel said, now going beside him.

"leave? Yeah, that's why I was looking for you." Nico replied, now heading for the hall.

He thought Rachel would simply say yes then let him be, but that wasn't the case.

"More than that." Rachel only replied as she stopped Nico, who was now heading for the door.

"stop this, Rachel. You're not like this." Nico insisted, he knew what she was gonna bring up- Percy.

"Not Percy. If that's what you're thinking."

"I got over him-okay, now please." Nico pleaded. Not now please, his thoughts seem to agree. I'm stuck with someone else.

Rachel released her grip on his shoulder.

"You know, you could have released yourself from my grip." She stated.

"If I could I would have done that." Nico fired back as he opened the door.

"Oh yes you could. But you were waiting." Rachel replied. Which made Nico shut the door and turn to her.

"For what?"

"To mention _**him**_." Rachel replied.

Nico was about to protest when he realized what she was trying to imply.

"H-how-"

"I've seen the both of you."

"That's not it."

"I know you feel the same for him."

_**The same?**_

"His eyes would look at you with a look that I can see when Percy looks at Annabeth. Or even when Jason looks at Piper."

_**How would you know?**_

"Nico, he's waiting. I know because I saw the same scene unravel before me. He wants you. To be with him. But he's also considering you."

"Rachel-"

"He's been flustered for two days straight, Nico. Now he's more depressed than ever."

_**Have I been so selfish?**_

_**Have I failed to realize what he's trying to make me realize?**_

_"Three days."_

_"I thought I could use that friendly face of yours."_

"Where is he?" Nico asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rachel replied, a smile now forming on her face.


	3. DAY THREE

**WILL**

_Guess I failed._ He thought as he sat on the fallen tree trunk lying on the forest floor. His favourite spot for two days. Til now.

He then picked up stones and absentmindedly throw them far away.

_I never thought my feeling would go this far._ Every thing he does, my eyes would follow.

Now I creeped him out. He even just went through everything because I made him. _Forced._

_Gods, Will._ This is the first time you failed.

I always manage to get everything I want.

The memories of him seeing Nico talk with his Argo II friends made Will cringe.

I just want him to look at me like he does with the rest.

I want him to smile at me like that.

_I want his company._

_I want his_ **_everything_**.

Now everything's gonna go fall down.

_Sorry Nico._ I may have even not told you how I feel.

"Arghh!" He exclaimed in frustration as he threw the last stone away, then burying his face in his hands.

_**I didn't know it was this painful.**_

He can then hear footsteps nearing towards him. He then looks up, then cringes.

"is that how you greet someone who was looking for you for two hours?!" Nico shouted.

"why," he started to ask, a smile forming on his face. "worried you won't see my pretty face again?"

Nico grunted, then turned his back away from him, Will seeing his ears turn bright red.

"g-geez, Will. If you're going away like that-at least tell me." Nico said, his voice faltering, then steadying, as if relief washed over him.

_**Sorry I made you worry, Nico.**_

Nico turned back, staring back now at him. His smile never left his face watching Nico stare at him.

"Will, i'm not going back." Nico finally said.

"I know," Will stated sadly, his face turning grim. "I only asked for three days."

"So..." Nico trailed off.

_Why are you not saying goodbye?_

_You're here to say that right?_

"Will..."

_Stop staring at me like that Nico._

_**You don't know how long i've been holding back.**_

"you told me to come to you if something bothers me, right?" Nico asked.

"ah, yeah. So what is it?" Will asked.

It took Nico a few seconds.

"you. Stop being distant to me. If you're holding back, don't."

Will just stared at him, eyes widening.

"Don't hold back, Will."

It also took Will a few seconds. And four magic words to slam Nico into the nearest tree and place his lips on Nico's.

Nico froze. Will backed away.

_At least you know how I feel now. At least-_

Nico pulled him back to him and this time, kissed him. And wrapped his arms around him.

**NICO**

He never imagined the feeling of being loved back.

He would always think it's not possible.

But he never knew it would feel Ithis goodI.

Will felt the same.

He knew, he believed.

He wrapped his arms around Will's neck, as he feel Will's hands linger on his waist, as he leaned him into the tree.

Will was the first to break from their kiss, pupils blown.

_Now that is something i'd never seen before._

"N-Nico..." his voice was raspy.

"W-will..."he stuttered. Surprisingly.

"Gods above, Di Angelo. You-"

"sorry." He interrupted, looking away. Blushing. He didn't intend to do it like that. **_He never did it before._**

But Will's lips felt like, it felt like something he couldn't describe. But it made his legs shake and make him ask for..._**more.**_

He then felt Will's delicate fingers touch his chin and turn it towards him causing Nico to look directly at his blue eyes.

He was smiling.

"don't be." was what Will only replied when he leaned into Nico and kissed him. Again.

_I could get used to this._

But it scared Nico.

He knew that. It made him very aware of Will's movements, how Will's fingers traced his back, his spine, on how hot and messy he feels when Will claims his mouth. His scent, that was so intoxicating.

_Everything about Will was so addicting. __**He can't stop.**_

_How come I managed to avoid him?_

Maybe he was so focused on avoiding Percy and secluding himself from the rest that he failed to notice every little thing that could possibly make him happy.

_But that was before._

Nico's thoughts were placed back when he felt Will nib at his lower lip, begging for entrance. He obeyed, feeling like he could collapse when Will's tongue danced along with his in a fiery, addicting rythm.

He gripped tightly at Will's shoulders. _**Gods, let this be not a dream.**_ Was the last rational thought he had when he fully succumbed to Will's dominance.

Will broke away after, which was like a very long time for Nico. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"W-will!" He gasped in surprised when Will hugged him, his head on Nico's shoulder.

"_**i love you, death boy.**_" he heard Will whisper in his ear.

Oh can he never be so happier.

"_**me too,**_" he replied, not feeling shy and flustered anymore.

Maybe the death boy part was something he could rant to the son of Apollo later, when they finally calm down.

But now, they're both busy in each other's arms.


	4. NOTICE (must read)

if you guys might notice, it's been a long time since i posted...

to all of you guys who kept up with my shitty writing, i give you my thanks for keeping up;

SORRY, for not updating. Lots of school work came up, so yeah...

but anyway! GOOD NEWS!

i'll be uploading all my updates on January 1, 2015 (Philippine time/EST)-any time within the day if i am allowed to access the internet (hope and pray!) + new sets of stories!

if you have any recommendations, suggestions, comments, requests, or any questions regarding me or any of my stories...please don't be afraid to message me here or my tumblr account ( . )...

'til the new year!

Sapph~~


End file.
